Leona Lewis
| died= | hometown=Hackney, London | occupation=Former waitress Singer | season=3 | category=16-24s | mentor=Simon Cowell | place=Winner (1/12) | |season2 = All Stars (cancelled)|category2 = Overs (planned)|mentor2 = N/A|place2 = N/A}}Leona Louise Lewis (born 3 April 1985) is an English pop-R&B singer. She auditioned for Series 3 of The X Factor UK and made it all the way to the final as part of the 16-24s category mentored by Simon Cowell. She was crowned the winner defeating Ray Quinn also from the 16-24s category. Both 16-24s were mentored by Simon Cowell. In 2019 she was confirmed to be a contestant on The X Factor All Stars series. The series was later cancelled. On 4 December 2019, Lewis was confirmed to be a guest judge on The X Factor: The Band. Performances Post-''The X Factor'' 2006 - 2012: Breakthrough Following her win, her cover of Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This" was released and topped the UK Charts, becoming the Christmas #1, and remained at the summit for a month, outselling the rest of the UK Top 40 in its first week. As of December 2015, it had sold 943,000 copies. Her debut album "Spirit" was released in November 2007 and also claimed the top spot, going on to sell over 3 million copies in the UK alone. Success in the tough American market beckoned with the release of second single "Bleeding Love", which not only gave her her second UK #1 single but also reached the top spot on the Billboard Hot 100, making her the first British female solo artist since Bonnie Tyler to score a US single. She scored her third (and to date final) UK #1 single with her cover of Snow Patrol's "Run". Her second album "Echo" was also a UK chart topper but sold far less than its predecessor. In October 2012, she released her third studio album "Glassheart", which marked a departure from her predecessors by including a dubstep sound and was her first to miss out on the UK #1 spot. 2013 - present: Departure from Syco, Island Records and move into theatre In December 2013, she released what would be her final album with Syco, the seasonal "Christmas, with Love", which stalled at #12 but produced the hit single "One More Sleep", surpassing Olivia Newton John's tally of UK Top 5 singles. After her departure from Syco she signed with Island Records to release her fourth studio album "I Am", which also failed to crack the UK Top 10, stalling at #13. Following this, the label dropped her and she decided to pursue a career in theatre, even moving to the US to appear on Broadway in a production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Cats", playing the role of Grizabella. Over the course of her career, she has sold over 20 million records worldwide, making her the most successful winner of the original version of the show and Syco's second most successful act after One Direction. She is also set to return to the show to perform during the final with Series 15 finalist Scarlett Lee. Discography Judging Role Lewis appeared as a guest judge on Series 9 of The X Factor UK. In 2019, she returned as a judge on The X Factor: The Band alongside Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger. Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 3) Category:Contestants Category:Contestants (UK Series 3) Category:The X Factor UK Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Finalists (UK Series 3) Category:16-24s Category:16-24s (UK Series 3) Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell Category:Winners Category:Live Tour 2007 Category:The X Factor Australia (Season 3) Category:Guest Judges (Australia) Category:The X Factor UK (All Stars)